Black Cats, Vampires, Face Paint Oh My!
by eijilover18
Summary: The Halloween Dance at Seigaku is fast approaching, and Fuji and Eiji need to prepare. Does Fuji yet again get the best of Eiji? Dream Pair- Fluff galore. From the author of The Beauty of Boredom
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bonjour, tout le monde! (- French for everyone) Welcome to my second Dream Pair fanfic!**

**This was originally going to be for one of my OC stories, but I decided against it. If you have an idea for a dream pair fic, PM me or comment! But you must comment anyway!**

**And yes, they do celebrate Halloween in Japan.**

**I'm going to start doing disclaimers. Just an FYI.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis, any of the characters, songs, books, etc, but I wish to hell that I did.**

__

**COMMENT!**

* * *

Black Cats, Vampires, Face Paint- Oh My!

"Syuusuke-kun, take care of Eiji while we are gone, please," Mrs. Kikumaru requested. "I'll be back soon to take you two to the dance."

With that, every one of the large Kikumaru family, apart from the youngest, walked out the door and piled into their large van. Little did they know who they left their little "baby" in the care of.

"Ne, Eiji-chan," the tensai turned to his boyfriend with a mischievous smile. "I get to take care of you. I hope you have your costume?"

Eiji sat on the floor in the farthest corner from Fuji. The last time the brunette "babysitted," Eiji had almost perished in an over-competitive game of Monopoly. What slightly angered the redhead was that he actually liked it.

Eiji nodded.

"I'll stay here. You go change," Fuji said, walking a few steps toward his boyfriend. "Unless you want me to help you…?"

The acrobat bounced to his feet and bounded up the stairs three at a time in a flash, shouting nervously to his boyfriend, "No! I'm fine!"

Once safely in his room, Eiji surveyed the pieces of his costume strewn out on his bed. With a sigh, he tried to remember how he'd picked out such provocative clothing.

Ah, yes. Fuji's blackmail.

Eiji dressed quickly for fear that Fuji would come up and pick the lock to his bedroom in his creepily sadistic way to "help" his boyfriend change.

The redhead stood in front of his full length mirror and looked in stunned silence at his outfit. It was all the same color: a tight black long sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles that he'd gotten from tennis, black leggings, black furry short shorts, a tail that was reinforced with thick metal wire, black gloves and soft soled shoes that made him look like he had paws, and two black ears that were clipped into his hair.

Suddenly filled with energy, Eiji bounced back down the stairs, confident that he looked just like a black cat.

Fuji was seated on a couch facing away from the stairwell reading a tennis magazine. The black cat approached him from behind and leaned over the former's shoulder.

"Meow," Eiji purred into the tensai's ear. Instead of jumping in shock as the redhead expected, Fuji reached one hand up to Eiji face and brushed the latter's cheek with his fingers.

"Eiji-chan, where's your makeup?" the brunette asked. Eiji blinked, not understanding the question.

Fuji sighed, standing up and placing the magazine on the table in front of him. Grabbing Eiji's hand gently, he led his boyfriend upstairs to the redhead's bathroom. Fuji sat Eiji on the counter and placed the bag slung over his shoulder on the counter. Out of the bag, he pulled out a makeup kit and hair dye.

"Eiji-chan, do you trust me?"

"Not really."

"Good. Sit still."

Fuji slipped on rubber gloves and opened the box of hair dye. He pulled out a black spray can.

The brunette looked at Eiji, and pulled the clip ears out of his victim's hair.

Brush in one hand and aerosol can in the other, Fuji gradually darkened Eiji's hair. He combed through after he had finished spraying to make sure every hair was the same color.

"Finished," the tensai said, taking off the gloves. Fuji opened the kit that lay next to Eiji on the counter, revealing face paint. He picked up a brush and dipped it into the black paint.

"Wait!" Eiji cried. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm improving your costume. Now sit still. If you move, I'm going to pinch you."

Eiji sat as immobile as he could, trying not to move as Fuji brushed black paint all over the former's face. The redhead was glad that his boyfriend couldn't see his blush under the paint. Fuji's face was constantly only inches from his.

After Eiji's face was fully covered with black paint, the tensai brushed on some red, white, and grey.

In Fuji's mid-brushstroke, Eiji fidgeted. In return, the brunette pinched him in the thigh, and Eiji jumped in shock.

"Eiji-chan, I told you not to move! You have a red streak across your face now!"

The acrobat pouted. "I'm ticklish, Fujiko!"

"Syuusuke, Eiji-chan." Fuji reminded.

"Fujiko."

"Syuusuke."

"Fuji-ko."

"If you don't call me Syuusuke, I'm going to call you Eijiko."

Eiji winced, and turned away, the paint hiding yet another blush.

"Fine, Syuusuke," the redhead gave in.

Fuji's face lit up with a triumphant smile, and he dipped his paintbrush back in the black paint. Three long strokes cleaned up the mess of red that Eiji had made.

"Eiji-chan, I'm going to go change into my costume," the tensai said, rinsing the brush off in the sink. "There are green contacts in the bottom of the kit. I'll be right back."

Fuji closed the bathroom door behind him as Eiji hopped off the counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He really did look like a black cat. But there was one problem.

Eiji's hair was black.

Secondly, Eiji hated contacts.

But since it was for Fuji, he decided he'd let it slide.

With a sigh, the redhead opened the makeup kit and pulled out the green contacts. With care, Eiji put them on. A few blinks later, he looked into the mirror. His eyes were a mix of green and yellow.

Eiji sat on the counter of the bathroom and decided to practice his meow until his boyfriend returned.

"Meeeow? Meow… Meeow!"

The door creaked open, and Eiji hopped off the counter in alarm.

The brunette stood in the open doorway, and Eiji was aghast at how hot his boyfriend looked.

Fuji wore black, skinny leather pants, a white shirt with crisp cuffs, a slim black vest with a pocket watch chain, and a floor length black cape swept around his black boot-clad feet. He smiled a toothy smile, revealing two pointy canines that looked so real Eiji somehow doubted that they were fake.

Eiji didn't know what to do. If he didn't have so much face paint caked on, Fuji would've teased him for turning so red.

"Fujiko… I mean Syuusuke… you look…"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Eiji couldn't keep his eyes from focusing on his boyfriend's bare chest where his shirt was unbuttoned.

"You look really… really…"

Fuji's eyes flashed open. His usually azure eyes were now a blood red from his contacts.

"Eijiko?" The tensai stepped forward and intertwined his fingers with Eiji's.

The redhead met eyes with Fuji. He didn't say anything.

The brunette chuckled. "Eijiko, you look so cute. I'd kiss you if you weren't wearing all that face paint."

In one swift movement, Eiji wiped off the paint on his mouth and pushed his boyfriend against the wall in a deep embrace. Almost hungrily, both kissed each other as if they hadn't done so in a long time.

Coming up for air, the two separated by a few inches.

"Eijiko, daisuki da yo. But your family is home, and your mom is coming up the stairs as I speak and is opening the door right… now."

The door opened. Eiji's mom stepped into the room.

"Wow, you two look really good!" she congratulated with a smile. "But… Eiji, what happened to your makeup?"

"I'm just going to finish it, Kikumaru-san," Fuji said, smiling.

"All right, but hurry. I'm going to be leaving soon to take you two to the dance."

Fuji quickly cleaned up his boyfriend's makeup and cleaned up everything.

"Since I can't kiss you, Eijiko, can I bite you?" The tensai asked slightly seductively, closing the door with one foot and pulling Eiji's shirt over his shoulder with one hand. Fuji bared his fangs and leaned in.

Eiji froze, bracing himself for pain.

Fuji licked his neck.

Eiji jumped and squealed, grabbing his neck.

"S-S-Syuusuke…" the redhead stuttered, looking in shock at his laughing boyfriend.

"You're too adorable, Eijiko. Shall we go now?"

Eiji gave a small nod, and joined hands with Fuji to head down the stairs and out the front door. Eiji let his boyfriend into the van first, then got in and shut the door. From quick examination, he discovered that his mom was still in the house.

Fuji pulled Eiji onto his lap.

"Mou! Syuusuke! What are you doing?"

"You're a cat, yes? Cats are pets, so consequently, you're mine. Eijiko is my kitty cat."

Eiji's face burned as he listened to Fuji's words, then leaned in to put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and wrap both arms around the latter. He could've fallen asleep like that if his mother didn't get in the car and start talking to them.

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

Fuji spent the night at Eiji's house after the Halloween dance. In the morning, Eiji woke up to an unpleasant surprise.

Fuji lay in Eiji's bed, rubbing his eyes to wake up. Eiji came running in from the bathroom, fists clenched and an angry expression on his face.

"Syuusuke! Why. Is. My. Hair. Still. Black?"

"Oh? Didn't it wash out last night when you took a shower?"

"No!"

Fuji laughed. "I think you look cute with black hair. But I also have something that didn't change from yesterday."

_Click, click _went the teeth.

Eiji's eyes widened considerably, and his anger evaporated, turning into fear.

Fuji still had his fangs.

"I'm going to bite you, Eijiko!" the brunette cried, chasing a screaming Eiji out of the room.

_-One hour later, after Fuji had left-_

Eiji's oldest brother inspected his locked closet door that he didn't have a key for. After locating and prying open his door, he discovered something unexpected in the dark closet.

Eiji was huddled in a corner, shaking.

"Eiji, why are you all the way back there?" his brother asked concernedly, but not without a hint of amusement.

"V-v-v-vampire," was the only answer.

**~OWARI~**

**Another FYI: I screwed up the "I love you" in The Beauty of Boredom, putting **_**daisuki**_** instead of **_**daisuki da yo**_**. Meaning, I put **_**love**_** instead of **_**I love you.**_** Pardon me, please. I'm glad people got the message, though.**

**Did you enjoy this? Again, send me any ideas for Dream Pair fics! I'm going to write a lot more of them once I finish both of my OC stories. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

**THE DREAM PAIR THEME SONG IS OFFICIALLY IS **_**THE BEST THING **_**BY RELIENT K! LISTEN TO IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have a bunch of different ideas for future dream pair fics… but the problem is that I have 2 OC stories (one of which I have to do a sequel for) that are multi-chapter ones. These are the stories I have pending (that don't necessarily have to be in this order):**

**#1-Title? (multi-chapter)**

**Fuji and Tezuka are in a steady relationship, or so it seems. When Tezuka dumps Fuji on Valentine's Day while at the same time Eiji breaks up with Oishi, Fuji is alone and helpless, making him recollect memories from his often unpleasant past. Will Eiji step up to help Fuji, or will Fuji's grief be too strong to counter?**

**#2- Déjà Vu (multi-chapter)**

**Fuji has two extremely worrying dreams involving his crush, Eiji Kikumaru, which give him the drive to confess his feelings. But before he has a chance, a horrific car accident occurs, sending Eiji to the hospital. Will the two ever see each other again?**

**#3-Calculator (oneshot)**

**Eiji and Fuji have an interesting conversation in study hall over calculator.**

**That's all for now. This is on my profile as well, just in case. Tell me if you have any suggestions for these, whether it is on which I should do first or things involving the plot line, but any feedback is well accepted. Thanks! :D**


End file.
